Industrial controllers are special-purpose computers utilized for controlling industrial processes, manufacturing equipment, and other factory automation, such as data collection or networked systems. At the core of the industrial control system, is a logic processor such as a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) or PC-based controller. Programmable Logic Controllers for instance, are programmed by systems designers to operate manufacturing processes via user-designed logic programs or user programs. The user programs are stored in memory and generally executed by the PLC in a sequential manner although instruction jumping, looping and interrupt routines, for example, are also common. Associated with the user program are a plurality of memory elements or variables that provide dynamics to PLC operations and programs. Differences in PLCs are typically dependent on the number of Input/Output (I/O) they can process, amount of memory, number and type of instructions, and speed of the PLC central processing unit (CPU).
One area that has grown in recent years is the need for humans to interact with industrial control systems in the course of business operations. This includes employment of human machine interfaces (HMI) to facilitate operations with such systems, where the HMI can be provided as a graphical user interface in one form. Traditional HMI/automation control systems are generally limited in their ability to make users aware of situations that require their attention or of information that may be of interest to them relative to their current tasks. Where such mechanisms do exist, they tend to be either overly intrusive (e.g., interrupting the user's current activity by “popping up” an alarm display on top of whatever they were currently looking at) or not informative enough (e.g., indicating that something requires the user's attention but not providing information about what). Often times, the user must navigate to another display (e.g., a “detail screen”, “alarm summary” or “help screen”) to determine the nature of the information or even to determine whether such information exists. As can be appreciated, navigation and dealing with pop-ups is time consuming and costly.
In other conventional HMI/automation control systems, information that is presented to users must be preconfigured by a control system designer and must be explicitly requested the user. For example, when an alarm condition occurs and the user wants additional information to help them diagnose/resolve the issue, they must explicitly ask the system to provide it. For this to occur, several conditions should be true: (1) when the control system was designed, the designer must have thought to make that specific information available to that user/role and for that specific situation; (2) the user must know that such information exists; and (3) the user must ask the system to fetch and display that information.